The dielectric barrier discharge is such that electric discharge is generated in gases by applying an alternating voltage between electrodes via a dielectric, and by the plasma, sterilization, surface modification, deodorization, and cleaning can be performed.
As a type of such dielectric barrier discharge, there is a surface discharge technique in which two comb-shaped or two flat-plate electrodes are provided side by side within a single dielectric and an alternating voltage is applied between these two electrodes to electrically discharge (see PLT 1 and 2, etc., for example).
It is common in a plasma generator using such dielectric barrier discharge that ceramic is used for a dielectric layer and electric discharge at high voltage is performed.